Decisiones
by Dream Run
Summary: Mandy debe decidir qué es lo que realmente desea si quiere llevar a cabo sus ambiciones.


**Decisiones. **

Probablemente esto pasaría algún día, mentiría si dijera que no lo veía venir venir. De hecho, muchas personas me han dicho que para cuándo aquello pasaría a niveles mayores, siempre decía con mi singular seriedad que no sabía de qué hablaban a pesar de que sí lo sabía.

Para las personas que no sabéis de qué hablo dejad que me presente a mí y que os hable de lo que me supone un problema. Soy una estudiante de secundaria con notas que sobrepasan enormemente la media, de hecho, soy la mejor de la clase con diferencia. A lo largo de estos años he sufrido cambios en mi cuerpo haciendo que mas de uno pierda la cabeza con el simple hecho de mirar hacia donde estoy yo, excepto él... Cuando digo ''él'' me refiero al imbécil que desempeña el papel de mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y cuyo nombre es tan simple como él, Billy. Ni siquiera sé cómo logró entrar a la secundaria, me niego a creer de que aquel descerebrado fue capaz de sacar la calificación suficiente como para entrar en la secundaria. Seguía haciendo las mismas estupideces de cuando éramos niños, de hecho, justo ayer organizó una carrera de coches ilegal contra los seres del inframundo a través de la ciudad destruyéndola casi por completo, otra vez... Lo único bueno de él es que al igual que yo su apariencia había cambiado con el tiempo, se podría decir que era atractivo y a más de una de las chicas de la escuela le había llamado la atención, pero ya que es Billy del que estamos hablando la cosa nunca había ido más allá de las miradas en la lejanía, por alguna razón me sentía aliviada ante ese hecho.

Mi actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía torturando a los más idiotas y sometiéndolos ante mi presencia. Seguía planeando cómo tomaría control sobre el mundo y sobre el inframundo y me proclamaría como ama y señora de todo lo que hay, hubo y habrá. Nunca sonreía, no estaba en mi naturaleza el realizar aquella acción que yo creía innecesaria. Mientras caminaba a través del pasillo de la escuela y sentía las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres escuché de fondo la risa idiota de aquel me tenía en el problema antes mencionado. Venía riendo por alguna razón con el imbécil de Irwin, aún después de todos estos años y de mis repetidas declaraciones de que no me atraía en lo más mínimo no se había rendido en tratar de conquistarme. Irwin se percató de mi presencia e inmediatamente dejó de hablarle a Billy y vino corriendo frente a mi.

-Hola, preciosa -dijo con tono seductor y alzando una ceja, patético.

-Irwin -respondí carente de interés alguno, desvié la mirada y la posé en Billy, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando se puso nervioso y empezó a mirar alrededor de él.

-H-Hola Mandy -dijo al fin con evidente nerviosismo, aquel comportamiento me confundió en él. Le iba a decir otra cosa pero se escusó diciendo que debía ir a otro lugar y se largó a toda velocidad, maldije por lo bajo. El idiota de Irwin seguía hablando sin parar.

-¿Y qué me dices preciosa? ¿Salimos este fin de semana? -dijo y me puso su brazo en mis hombros, odiaba cuando la gente se tomaba tales familiaridades conmigo, apreté mi puño y le encesté un derechazo que le mandó lejos de mi dejándolo inconsciente. Me alejé caminando de allí y me dirigí a clases.

Durante las primeras horas pude notar de que Billy no estuvo presente, lo cual me desconcertó un poco, ¿se había vuelto a meter en problemas o algo parecido? Aquello ocupó mis pensamientos durante un buen rato. Cuando la campana que anunciaba el descanso se hizo escuchar la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un malhumorado Billy, llevaba consigo una nota en su mano, había acertado, como siempre. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él, como iba concentrado no se percató de mi presencia hasta que estaba casi encima de mi, cuando por fin se dio cuenta se sobresaltó y dio un salto hacia atrás asustado, era un miedoso después de todo.

-¿Te has vuelto a meter en problemas? -pregunté. Durante unos instantes me pareció ver cierta duda en él.

-Así es... ¿Recuerdas la carrera de ayer?-asentí, cómo olvidar eso-. Pues de alguna manera se dieron cuenta de que conduje el auto dentro de la escuela y ahora me han castigado-dijo mientras agitaba en el aire el papel que tenía en la mano-. Y también quieren que escriba una carta de disculpa-dijo resignado-. Pero la verdad es que no lo siento en lo más mínimo -dijo y soltó aquella risa característica suya. No era la primera vez que se metia en problemas con la escuela, de hecho, me sorprende que aún no lo hayan expulsado.

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota-dije-. Vayamos a la cafeteria, me muero de hambre -dijo ordenándole y él me obedeció como un perro, perfecto.

Fuimos a la cafeteria y nos pusimos a comer. Billy había olvidado su almuerzo como siempre pero después de unos minutos Grim aparecio y le trajo la comida en una mugrienta bolsa de papel con su nombre en él. Grim suspiró resignado diciendo ''¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto...?'' a lo que Billy le respondió ''¿Porque me extrañas?'' con su típica sonrisa de idiota, Grim no dijo nada más y se retiró por donde vino. En un punto del almuerzo, mientas comíamos, una chica que yo no había visto nunca se acercó a Billy y empezó a hablarle, le estaba invitando a una fiesta el fin de semana, pero al tratarse del idiota de Billy este no terminaba de entender la invitación. De algún lugar profundo surgieron unas repentinas ganas de agarrar a golpes a aquella chica, ella debió de sentir aquellas ganas porque cuando desvió su mirada para verme y vio mi expresión se asustó de tal manera que salió corriendo instantáneamente. No es que la odiara especialmente a ella, yo odio a todo el mundo, y además, nunca la había visto, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando alguien intentaba tomar algo que ME pertenecía, ahí si que habían problemas.

-Qué chica más rara... -dijo Billy y empezó a comer de nuevo olvidando completamente lo que acababa de pasar. No dije nada y seguí comiendo mi almuerzo.

El descanso acabó y nos dirigimos a clases. Al igual que en la primaria, Billy y yo nos sentábamos juntos. Aquél idiota era la única persona con la que hablaba realmente en toda la escuela, aunque no es porque yo no fuera popular ni nada, todo lo contrario, era incluso casi tan popular que Mindy, así es, ella también estaba en mi escuela, moriré de vieja y nunca podré librarme de aquella bruja indeseable. Retomando el tema, Billy era la única persona en el mundo que realmente me entendía e incluso llegaba a compartir mis ideales en algunas ocasiones. Al ver que Billy y yo conversábamos libremente los demás chicos le envidiaban, aunque este no lo notara. Las clases acabaron y nos dirigimos a casa de Billy, que era el lugar al que siempre íbamos después de clases. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela la chica que se había acercado a hablarle a Billy volvió a aparecer, llegó corriendo hasta su lado, le entregó una tarjeta y volvió a alejarse a toda velocidad, aún recordaba su encuentro conmigo.

-¿Quién era...? -preguntó Billy confundido con la tarjeta en la mano. Antes de que pudiera leer la tarjeta se la arrebaté de las manos y la leí, era la invitación a la fiesta, arrugué la tarjeta y la tiré a la basura, si creía que iba a quitarme mi pertenencia estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Vámonos -ordené.

-¿Qué decía? -preguntó Billy.

-Nada importante -dije con mi usual tono de voz. Billy no volvió a preguntar, de verdad que es un idiota integral.

Después de aquello ningún otro incidente volvió a reportarse. Billy seguía haciendo sus tonterías que casi le cuestan la vida cada vez que las lleva a cabo. Era una tarde y yo me encontraba en mi casa viendo la televisión, ni Grim ni Billy estaban allí para molestarme así que había sido capaz de relajarme durante aquel tiempo. Unos instantes después la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Grim, quien venía de casa de Billy, tenía la cara de alguien que ya no quiere seguir viviendo en este mundo, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a ver la televisión también. Pero yo ya no veía la enorme pantalla que había adquirido después de que Billy se metiera en aquel problema con el tónico capilar y nos dieran una recompensa por aquel aventurero medio idiota, lo que yo estaba viendo ahora era la enorme y poderosa guadaña que estaba justo a mi lado. Yo solamente estaba esperando al momento justo para dar paso a mi plan de gobernar el mundo y someterlos a todos, solo estaba esperando a que ese día llegara. Grim se dio cuenta de que no estaba viendo la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede, Mandy? -preguntó.

-Nada-respondí-. Sólo espero.

-¿A qué esperas? -preguntó confundido.

-Al día en que ponga a todos a mis pies -respondí mirando a la pantalla ota vez. Se escuchó un gran alboroto en la calle, Grim y yo nos giramos para ver qué sucedía y vimos que se trataba de Billy, quien estaba siendo perseguido por unos seres del inframundo, uno de esos seres llevaba a Irwin en la boca, me volví satisfecha al ver lo que le había sucedido a ese inepto.

-¿Y él?-preguntó Grim refiriéndose a Billy-. ¿Qué harás con él cuando te hagas con el control mundial?

-Ya tengo algo preparado para ese idiota -dije mientras cambiaba de canal.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -preguntó.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-asintió-. Pues... Cuando me haga con el control mundial mandaré a construir un trono enorme, junto a ese trono estará Billy encadenado por el cuello.

-¿Como una mascota?-volvió a preguntar y yo volví a asentir-. Pobre chico... Y yo pensé que en el fondo le querías...

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó con evidente curiosidad ante aquella declaración.

-Venga Mandy, tu eres una persona sumamente inteligente aunque me cueste reconocerlo, por eso es que pienso que le quieres. ¿Qué hace un descerebrado como él contigo? Y aunque tu no quieras admitirlo en el fondo sabes que le aprecias, o incluso le quieres-dijo Grim, lo que decía y su tono estaban empezando a molestarme-. Así que creo que deberías relfexionar lo que sientes aquí-dijo y apuntó a mi corazón-, o lo que sea que te bombee la sangre -terminó y a continuación se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Lo que había dicho se me quedó en la cabeza durante un rato. Ya no veía la televisión, mientras esta pasaba el programa que tocara emitir a esa hora yo no lo veía. Estaba mirando al vacío, ¿realmente yo, Mandy, sentía aprecio hacia otra persona e incluso algo más allá? Y para colmos aquella otra persona no era otro que el imbécil de Billy, a quien por cierto hacía un buen rato que no veía, ¿dónde rayos estaría? ¿Debería ir a su casa para ver? ¡No! A mi me debía de dar igual lo que aquel idiota hiciera, yo solo me preocupaba por mí misma.

Sin darme cuenta me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, Grim me llamó desde la cocina ya que estaba preparando algo pero yo no le presté atención, en ese momento no tenía hambre. Llegué hasta la puerta y justo en el momento en que me disponía a abrirla Billy la abrió violentamente y la cerró igual de fuerte, estaba sudando y asustado, había apoyado la espalda contra la puerta para evitar que lo que sea que le había estado persiguiendo no entrara, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban golpes desesperados y gritos de auxilio, era Irwin, pero Billy no abrió la puerta. Me quedé mirándole fijamente como una idiota, él se dio cuenta de esto y me habló para ver si yo regresaba al mundo de los vivos. Reaccioné y el se asustó un poco, nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos momentos hasta que le di un puñetazo con mi puño derecho, salió disparado a un lado.

-Apártate idiota, quiero salir -dije y salí de allí.

Caminé durante horas sin ningún rumbo fijo, iba de aquí para allá viendo las calles y a las personas a las que algún día pondría bajo mi control. Y cuando todo aquello se llevara a cabo Billy ocuparía un lugar a mi lado, o más bien a mis pies. ¿Por qué la decisión de de tenerlo así? Por mucho que me había costado admitirlo yo sentía algo más allá por aquel idiota y por esa misma razón sería una debilidad para mi, cuando dominara al mundo surgirían enemigos por todas partes y estos querrían averiguar qué podrían usar en mi contra y Billy desde luego era una de esas, así que si le mantenía atado al trono no tendría que preocuparme de eso. Después de haber aclarado mis ideas y sentimientos me sentí más relajada, sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima, supe que al fin pondría en marcha todos mis planes.

-Así que solo me faltaba eso... -murmuré y me dirigí en busca de Grim.

Me dirigí a mi casa pero cuando llegué Grim no estaba allí, maldije por lo bajo y seguí buscando. Fui a casa del idiota de Billy y tampoco lo encontré allí pero encontré algo casi igual de bueno, al idiota. Estaba viendo la televisión embobado, como siempre, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia hasta que apagué aquel estúpido aparato. Soltó una queja cuando se dio cuenta de que la televisión había sido apagada. A mi me dio igual, caminé con paso seguro hasta donde él se encontraba, había decidido empezar a poner en marcha mi plan con Billy. Llegué hasta donde estaba sentado, le agarré el cuello de la camiseta y acerqué su cara a la mía, quedamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, en su cara se podía ver el nerviosismo en estado puro, yo por mi parte sabía controlarme perfectamente.

-Escúchame bien idiota, porque no lo diré dos veces, ¿de acuerdo?-asintió asustado, así me gusta-. Te voy a preguntar una cosa y pobre de ti como no contestes lo que espero que digas-dije y tomé aire decidida-. Está bien, estoy a punto de poner al mundo bajo mi control y tengo que hacer algo contigo, dime, ¿Vas a permanecer a mi lado o me vas a obligar a tomar medidas drásticas?-dije con un lijerísimo rubor en mis mejillas, el por su parte no sabía qué responder, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, finalmente asintió con un leve ''sí'' al que yo le obligué a repetirlo-. Así me gusta. Muy bien, ahora me perteneces oficialmente imbécil -dije y a continuación le atraje hacía mi y le di un beso que le tomó totalmente desprevenido, había conseguido lo que me proponía. Le solté el agarre y le ordené seguirme.

-¿Adónde vamos? -me preguntó aún confundido.

-A conquistar al mundo -dije sin mirar atrás mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal.

Él me contestó con un ''¡Sí!'' emocionado y obediente. Cuando abrí la puerta y me disponía a salir me giré para asegurarme que él venía justo detrás de mi, ahí estaba él con su sonrisa de idiota y obedeciéndome como siempre lo había hecho, hace y hará por el resto de su vida. Me giré de nuevo y me dispuse a salir. Mientras caminaba sentí algo extraño en mi boca y alrededor de esta, sentí que los músculos que pocas veces había usado a lo largo de mi vida estaban cambiando, llevé mi mano hasta mi boca para revisar que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba tratando de hacer algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida, y esto era debido a lo que había pasado y que estaba por pasar, aquello que quería surgir en mi rostro era una sonrisa...


End file.
